imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Native Imarel Flora
by T.A. Saunders ©2010 v1.5 Summary Imarel, despite having been damaged by the abuses of magic, is still quite a lush world with the deep forests of Shalzaar and Tal`Rah both holding a great bounty of plant-life that the various peoples of the world have made great use of over the course of its long history. While the Elves lead the other races in knowledge of the resident flora, the Asyndi are also quite knowledgeable. Listed here is a compilation of the most well known and popular herbs, roots and plants used across Imarel for various purposes. 'Codex of Flora' Angel’s Hair: A thin, golden-colored plant that grows in the southern reaches of Tal`Rah, Angel’s Hair is a popular herb for treating upset stomach and flu symptoms. The plant is often diced, then boiled until the water takes on the same golden color of the plant. This is allowed to cool a bit, given a bit of ginger and cinnamon for flavor and given to the sick to drink. Aurunikah: The aurunikah blossom is a hardy plant that thrives in the cold, unforgiving steppe of Zoda and is known to sometimes grow in Miroa, despite the taint upon that land. The flower itself is large and dark yellow with fan-like petals surrounding the stigma and large, broad triangular leaves that efficiently harvest sunlight, even in the gloomiest of conditions. The arununikah’s berries, which are a striking purple, are both resilient to the harsh climate and are extremely nourishing. While a favorite of the various wild Lasher herds of the area, Northlanders and Voraath tribes are also known to gather them in times of poor hunting. Baeula (Ashenroot): Found only in the Blackened Wastes of Ishaela, Baeula has is widely used by the Sivanoshei as a natural means to eat corruption from the land. Having engineered the plant from several other species, locating it outside the area of the Blackened Wastes that the Sivanoshei are presently trying to repair is impossible unless transplanted somehow. The plant is a hardy, wide-leafed plant that has a small yellow and sometimes white flowers. Pulling the plant from the ground reveals its long, white-gray root responsible for its corruption-devouring talent and its name. If the root is ground up and formed into a paste, it can be used as a curative for entropy-based, Xosium, Xosium and Xiroym-based wounds. Billowing Nightbloom: This rather unique plant from Southern Shalzaar gains its name from the elongated, dark blue membrane that unfurls from it at night. When the breeze pushes the membrane, it opens like a net, catching any and all flying insects and the occasional small bird in its grasp. When prey is caught in this manner, the membrane secretes a sticky fluid that both secures the prey and paralyzes it. By sunrise, the membrane coils back into the large plant where it will then slowly digest the captured prey over the course of a day. The secretion is often harvested by the Shadow Elves of that area to poison arrowheads and blades. While non-lethal, the toxin can paralyze a grown man in seconds and last up to a half hour. Bloodroot (Kishi-Rasu): This rather common herb is found across Tal`Rah and some places in Shalzaar. It is a very leafy plant, identified with the red tips to its wedged-shaped leaves. The roots of this plant are commonly mashed up and mixed with water and honey to make a salve that slows bleeding from even the most grievous wounds. It is believed the coagulation effects of this root also act as a sort of poison to vampires, making them sluggish and drowsy. Blue Whipleaf: This shrub is made up of a whole host of small angular red leaves with blue veins that cling to rather thorny rough blue branches. This bush has not been seen for hundreds of years when people literally smoked it into extinction. The leaves of the bush are particularly pungent with a deep heady kind of smoky scent that clings and lingers on the skin when they are fresh. Picking the leaves puts blue stain on the skin. When the leaves are dried they make the most velvety tobacco, light and flavorful with notes of deep spice. There’s no additive or benefit to the smoking or use of these leaves but when the fresh leaves are soaked in water and used for tea the drink has the same kind of spicy taste and works very well to bring energy to the drinker. (contributed by K. Johnson) Byzaruk: The Byzaruk plant is round and olive-colored, with a single, striking red blossom on top of it. While the blossoms are popular with the Zissah women of Irys where the plants grow, it is the pulp inside the plant itself that is most coveted by the Zissah people for its medicinal properties. The pulp, when extracted and mixed with an open wound, will form a reasonably sterile seal as the pulp hardens quickly when exposed to the open air. Byzaruk pulp also seems to aid in quickened healing of the wound itself, reducing recovery time of serious cuts and burns by nearly half. Watered down pulp is also used to keep Zissah scales clean and give a pleasant fragrance to the females that use it for that purpose. Camina: Camina is a bright orange flower with splendid indigo blue at the tips of its petals that grows wild only in the Burning Lands of the Sovereignty of Anthalas. While considered particularly nourishing to some of the strange wildlife that thrives in this magic-twisted part of Imarel, it also has pollen that can act as a sleeping drug against humanoids. A favorite of assassins across Imarel, it takes only one flower’s worth of pollen to get enough to put a single person to sleep for roughly an hour. The process of harvesting this pollen is tricky, as breathing it in can just as easily put the collector to sleep as his intended victim. Seers are known to make candles with this pollen mixed in, to help the restless sleep better. Cat’s Tail: Cat’s Tail is a very unassuming weed that grows in southern regions of Tal`Rah that if properly processed can be used for a rather nefarious purpose. The weed itself is a long, wispy yellow-green stalk with millions of tiny white hair-like filaments that travel up the length of said stalk, hence the name. These filaments contain an oil that when mixed with alcohol of any kind, turns into a powerful narcotic that temporarily dull the capacity of rational thought, reducing the victim to a confused and highly temperamental state for one half hour per pint consumed. When the Cat’s Tail poison wears off, the after-effects of a great need of sleep and memory loss create the perfect drug to create incidents or distractions, making it a favorite of Tashrani assassins. Alcohol spiked with Cat’s Tail oil takes on a sweet flavor, not unlike orashoo fruit. Crawling Stenchwood Tree: This tree is more like a large vine than a tree, as it tends to grow around anything that is in its environment and reaches for the sun even to the point of twisting around things in its way that sit still long enough to be entangled. The plants don’t move quickly, but buildings that get in their way get a nice vine like coating. The tree itself is only five or six inches thick. The tree has a flowering pod that blooms off of thick branches coming off the main trunk. The flowers are bright yellow at the middle, orange around the edges of the leaves, a center stripe of white at the middle of the four or five petals of the ‘flower’ at the center of the flower a fruit grows which until the flower opens the fruit is contained in a sac of sticky puss like liquid. Nothing about this tree smells pleasant. The Flowers don’t smell good, the fruit doesn’t smell good and the puss of the inside of the flowers is sometimes used to ward off predators by its sheer overpowering nature. The fruit that grows from this flower is about 12 inches long and 6 inches in diameter. It is between one and seven pounds and a creamy colored fruit with a hard spiny outer shell. If one can mange to get passed the pungent flower and fruit, the shell can be opened and the core of the fruit smells like a mixture of rotted milk and butter. Once the stench of the fruit has been overcome, the meat of it is nutty and has a yogurt like consistency. This tree has no medicinal qualities and but for the fruit’s base nutritional value. The tree itself turns and twists so much that it is impossible to use the bark for anything but firewood and when it burns it lets off a terrible aroma. The fruit does have a mild concussive property when it reaches full ripeness. When dropped or thrown the core of it has so much pent up gas that the whole of it will explode all over whoever or whatever it is thrown at, covering them in a gelatinous, custard-like mess of white creamy filling. It is not harmful, but it stinks! (contributed by K. Johnson) Crooked Mary: Crooked Mary is a vine that grows occasionally on gravestones across Imarel, though less frequent in colder climates, such as Zoda and Miroa. Mottled green in color, the vine gets its name from the fact that it never seems to grow in a straight, dangling path, but tends to meander oddly across the gravestone, mausoleum or fencing that one might find it upon. While some consider Crooked Mary growing on a gravestone to be good luck, many gravekeepers find it a nuisance since it grows and spreads so quickly. For the person who harvests Crooked Mary, once properly dried and crumbled, a potent sedative can be created in the form of a tea. The phrase, ‘Drinking down the Crooked Mary, are we?’ implies the person in question might be of dull wit. Dawn Flower: The Dawn Flower is a rare bloom that grows on the shores of Irys. It has many small petals, with the ones towards the center yellow with red tips, then fading into more of a pink with orange tips. This rare flora is used in making perfumed oils for women, incense and candles when it can be found. It is also known for having medicinal applications for slowing the effect of many types of poison and animal venom. Dragon’s Foot: This golden flower earns its name for its claw-like petals that outspread not unlike the taloned foot of a dragon. Found only in the very southern reaches of Shalzaar, Dragon’s Foot has a strangely volatile nectar. When mixed with vinegar and salt, the nectar becomes a very flammable fluid that can be used to keep torches burning even under water. This solution is also a favorite with the pirates of the Shalzaarian coast, as it can be places in empty bottles or jars, with a rag stuffed in the top to make a rather devastating incendiary device. Esana: Esana grows primarily in southern Shalzaar, making it one of the cash crops for the freehold, Mira’s Hope. A cactus plant, it grows squat and round, with small violet flowers that grow around it. The flowers are very fragrant and are used by the Shadow Elves as a token of affection while others make incense and perfumes from it. The pulp of the Esana is the most valuable however. If consumed, the one eating the pulp will make attackers have a -95% spell hit on the target for one hour for all types of magic (arcane/mystic/divine). This individual cannot be tracked magically and cannot be magically healed. The caveat to this is, eating this will also rob the individual of casting magic (but can still use magic items). Euryudasima: The Euryudasima bloom grows primarily in the Kingdom of Farwind during the warmest months of the year. A white flower with wide, round petals that curl upwards to expose the bright red stigma in the center, it is often a favorite of women in the kingdom to wear in their hair as a symbol of virtue and chastity. Additionally, these flowers can be baked into wafers that are usually mixed up with yeast, wheat flour and honey that help cure an unsettled stomach. Flamebloom: This bright red, orange and yellow-petaled flower is known only to grow in the midst of the K`Lori Wastes, in Southern Shalzaar, where they are a highly sought commodity by both the Mira’s Hope colonial traders and the resident Xar-Kah who have no qualms about killing over them. The Xar-Kah use the flower to enhance the venom from their stingers, by eating the flower itself. For twelve hours after devouring Flamebloom, the Xar-Kah poison, which is normally lethal within minutes of being stung is altered in such a way that it becomes a non-lethal paralyzing toxin. While this might seem counter-productive, the ability to sting something…or somebody for purposes of taking them prisoner is incredibly useful. Colonial traders and others value the Flamebloom not only for its beauty, but it’s ability to slow the spread of natural poisons. In this manner, it is ground up, boiled and mixed with fermented honey. Forgora: The Forgora is a thick, squat tree with branches that bristle out in a near wreath-like formation. The leaves of this tree are long and triangular that curl in as they grow, giving the appearance of claws on the end of the gnarled branches. While capable of thriving nearly anywhere, these trees are most likely to be found in Zoda, northern Tal`Rah and northern Shalzaar, where it is harvested for its wood and its bark. The wood is often used as a building material for its unusual denseness and the bark is harvested as a key ingredient in the wildly popular Elixir of Discretion. The elixir, when consumed by a man is a 97% guaranteed method of preventing an unwanted pregnancy. The elixir likewise confers a bit of resistance to various communicable blood diseases, but by no means is it foolproof. Gambler’s Noose: Gambler’s Noose is a thin, russet brown weed that grows long and loops in upon itself so that the upper quarter of it forms a teardrop-shaped hoop. Primarily found in eastern Tal`Rah, Gambler’s Noose is most often used by Tashrani assassins to make a neurotoxin that can be applied to a dart, arrow or blade. The toxin, once introduced to the bloodstream, will bring the victim death through asphyxia by paralyzing the victim’s respiratory muscles. This particular toxin is a favorite amongst the assassins of the Hazjid, since it allows the killer to put his or her target to death with relative silence. The process of making this toxin is not well known, making the purchase of such a poison extremely difficult. Garas: The Garas is a thin, green plant that has white tips on the end of each shoot that it grows and such plants will have many. The root of this plant is valued as a sweet seasoning, once properly minced and dried. Found primarily around southern Tal`Rah, Garas is a particular favorite of Shar`Vaire cooks who not only use the roots in their dishes, but often dice up the green shoots and melt them in butter to give robust flavor to many different seafood dishes. Hirsalas: The Hirsalas tree was not originally from Imarel, but was brought with the Moon Elf settlers from Ishaela and planted wherever they built cities or towns. While all Hirsalas are considered sacred to all Elf-kind, the Tree of Life that grows in Ta-Jyr is considered touched by Zorah herself and is defended by the Shadow Elves with a fervent zealotry that few wish to test. The wood from these trees is never taken without a druid present to sanctify the act through a ritual that is performed beforehand. One Hirsalas tree a year is ever cut down in this fashion and the wood is used to make some extraordinary weapons, including bows, crossbows, cudgels and very occasionally, a special Hirsalas wood sword called a Kivlendia. The Kivlendia is fashioned only for the king or queen of the Elves. Each time a new ruler is chosen, a new Kivlendia is made for that ruler unless a ruler dies and his or her spouse remains, then he or she will inherit the deceased’s Kivlendia. As the Shadow Elves are the only Elvish Kingdom on Imarel, it is they alone who craft Kivlendia for their rulers. Immisu: Immisu is a very common type of fern that is often found growing on the shady side of trees or in greater proliferation in dense forest floors, making it most common in the Tallis-Kah Territories, The Kingdom of Farwind and most of Shalzaar. This plant is most often harvested for its roots, that when dried can act as a medicinal pain reliever for minor things such as headache, pain from wounds and so forth. Taking this in excess has no real ill side effects other than making the individual sluggish and possibly giving an upset stomach. Inatheea’s Caress: '''A soft pink-colored flower with broad leaves that grows more purplish towards its center, Inatheea’s Caress produces a nectar that can lower the inhibitions of the one who consumes it, making them more open and accepting of things around them and perhaps more adventurous (65% of effecting the victim for 1d4 hours). Note, this is not a love potion. A person who is not attracted to another will still not be attracted to that person, but might be willing to bed a paramour that they’ve been holding out on or willing to behave brazenly at a social gathering, where otherwise they might be a bit reserved. This nectar is often used as a curative for those with nervous disorders. '''Jua: Jua is a vine native to the Sovereignty of Anthalas and the Kingdom of Farwind that bears a small, yellow fruit. The jua fruit is a common ingredient in jams, jellies and preserves made by Asyndi bakers as well as being utilized to make a tangy sauce for the various seafood and fish dishes the Asyndi people favor. Wild Elves in recent decades have likewise adopted cultivating jua when they find it growing in the wild in their southernmost territories. The vine itself is a very vibrant green and has many small, broad leaves. Jukuarai: The Jukuarai is a reedy plant of an off-bronze color that grows primarily in the Tashrani Desert and the Burning Lands. Often shortened to simply Juka, this plant is a favorite of assassins who cultivate it to create a poison that does not kill its intended target, but paralyzes them completely. This effect, coupled with the intense hallucinations one suffers when effected by the toxin created from the Jukuarai, has been known to kill victims out of sheer terror. Despite its obvious toxicity, Jukuarai is also used in a diluted form, as a recreational drug. The effect of course is only somewhat less hallucinogenic and causes the taker to become sluggish and clumsy. The use and purchase of Juka in any form is considered illegal in nearly everywhere civilized on Imarel, save Tashran, where there are private Juka Parlors run by the Hazjid. Kassoa: Kassoa trees make up the majority of trees found in both the Kingdom of Farwind and the Tallis-Kah Territories. They are an extremely tall tree, reaching heights of four hundred and fifty feet, with a 30 foot diameter base. Found nowhere else on Imarel, the Kassoa is a highly sought after wood, for both its rich grain and sturdiness. Primarily used to build high quality furniture and floors, the Kassoa lumber business is a very lucrative trade indeed, though the Wild Elves tend to be far more frugal with their trees than the Quar`Vess. The bark is also used frequently as an ingredient in an adhesive paste called mirsunai. This paste is strong enough to glue interlocking pieces of wood together securely, as well as other semi-porous materials. Kymiro: The Kymiro plant is a rather large plant, standing roughly seven feet tall, with a olive green stalk and leaves that fades into indigo at the bulb. Semi-sentient, these are the only plants on Imarel that are able to actually pull roots and change their location, though they are not especially swift. The bulb of the plant is actually a closed mouth, filled with long fibrous hairs that are slicked with a paralyzing toxin. Their primary prey are small animals that happen by the plant, lured by its fragrant aroma which lulls the creature long enough for the Kymiro to snatch it in its jaws. There, the animal is paralyzed and slowly digested over the course of several weeks. Common in Irys and rarely found in southern Tal`Rah, these plants have been occasionally known to eat people who attempt to harvest them for their hypnotizing pollen and their paralyzing toxin. Lamys: The Lamys bloom is a pale lavender flower that fades into white at the center. Considered a flower of mourning to the Asyndi, its cultural significance in this regard has carried over to the Elves and Humans of Imarel. It is also a symbol of impending death for the Shar`Vaire specifically; it is not uncommon for them to warn of an impending assassination by laying a Lamys flower on the pillow of the would-be victim. Aside of being a flower of mourning, it is also a very fragrant flower and is often used as an ingredient in certain perfumes and bathing oils. This flower is common across mid and northern Tal`Rah. Lojah: Lojah is a mottled green plant that bears black-petaled flowers and has very airy and pleasant scent, despite its very dreary appearance. The Lojah is used primarily in the manufacture of a special incense, called Nirik Kirum, or Dreaming Whisper. This incense when inhaled for more than ten minutes, lulls the individual into a listless sleep to which they become highly susceptible to suggestion. These suggestions can be nearly anything, though anything life-threatening or diametrically opposed to the dreamer’s personal ethos has a strong possibility of being resisted. Any actions taken happen in a sleep-walking state; to the person’s perception, they believe themselves to be dreaming and any events that they are party in are a part of that dream and not real. The Lojah is commonly found in Northern Shalzaar and Tirania. Lymkrul: The Lymkrul tree is a relatively thin tree with black-brown bark and branches that sprout upwards with very wide, shovel-shaped leaves. While generally considered an unattractive tree, the Lymkrul has a wide variety of uses. The bark of the Lymkrul is edible and can simply be eaten off the tree, or it is often crumbled and baked into bread or ground into a powder to be used as an ingredient in cooking. The bark has a sweet, spicy taste to it, which has been popular with the Asyndi for generations and gained popularity with the Humans and Elves in the last few hundred years. The sap of the Lymkrul can also be used in cooking or distilled into a sweet liquor manufactured by the Shar`Vaire, called Sintyri. An extremely potent liquor, Sintyri is often served only in small thimble glasses; a full shot’s worth has been known to make even hardy drinkers tipsy. Finally, the roots of the Lymkrul can be ground into a paste, when mixed with flour and water that can be used to remove scars after several applications. Marsilia: The main attraction of the Marsilia tree are the large purple fruits that it bears during the warmer months of the year. These are pleasantly tart, mingled with a hint of sweetness and are quite nutritious. The tree itself is thick in trunk and has many branches that fan out and take very random directions in growth, regulated only by the weight of the fruit the tree itself bears. The thin, wispy leaves of the Marsilia tree are also unique in that they also turn purple with the changing of the season to Miro, instead of the red, orange and yellow of other trees across Imarel. The Marsilia tree can be found widely across southern Shalzaar, primarily near and around Mira’s Hope and uncommonly in exclusive orchards dedicated to Marsilia in southern Tal`Rah. Mikano: The Mikano is a moss common on Irys but almost unheard of anywhere else on Imarel. Russet in color, this moss has been long known amongst the Zissah to aid in the healing of burns, both soothing the bite such wounds have and promoting the natural regenerative properties their own bodies have. In other races, it has been proven that Mikano can have similar effects, granting even those without natural regeneration the ability to heal a bit more quickly without the use of magic. This moss is so effective, that herbalists across Imarel will go to Irys just for this moss…much to the disfavor of the Zissah who are not overly fond of invasive outsiders. It is believed that the healing property of this moss is why Kavorg have an allergic reaction to it. Misini Tree: Found exclusively in the midlands and southern Shalzaar, this tall tree has very pale-colored wood, with wide, pink leaves. They are extremely popular and sought after by nobles and Nahara chapter houses for their elegant look and ease of care. During Miro, the leaves from this tree change colors, from pink to a deep crimson, before falling. Pulp from the Misini tree is an ingredient in love potions, and the leaves, when red, are often ground and used as an ingredient in both candles and incense. The scent is considered light, and mildly sweet. Moon Lily: The Moon Lily is a large flower that fits the general family of lily flowers, though the petals of the Moon Lily, while appearing white during the day as perhaps a normal lily might, actually take on a faint light blue glow in the pale blue moonlight of Ishaela at night. The moon lily is quite popular amongst the Wild Elves and the Humans who live in the Tallis-Kah Territories where it grows primarily, as it makes a salve called Rin`lo Kai, or Mother’s Kiss in the Common tongue. Mother’s Kiss is a highly-sought after by traders all over Imarel; it is made from the crushed petals of Moon Lilies amongst other ingredients that are not widely known, that hastens healing and purges natural toxins and infection from a wound. This particular salve has been known to even work on sorcerous wounds and toxins with positive results. Najin: Najin holds the distinction of one of the few and only plants that will grow on the corrupt ground of Miroa, but can be found across Zoda, Tirania and the northernmost reaches of Shalzaar. It is really little more than a burly-looking shrub with small, brownish-red, bristled nuts that grow upon it. Najin nuts are quite nourishing and have shown to be resilient to the toxicity of Miroa itself. Eating these nuts has been known to act as an anti-venom to many known toxins and poisons and a steady diet is likewise believed to offer a greater overall hardiness to such toxins and venom. The nuts are difficult to crack open however and one must be careful when doing so, as the bristles themselves are small and quite painful to remove, as they have tiny barbs. Oil manufactured from the Najin is a common component for various summoning rituals and has faint but pleasant aroma. Nicatulis: Nicatulis is also known as the Choking Vine, so named by Human travelers who came across them in their travels through the Burning Lands. A mottled green vine, with long leaves that have fibrous growths upon them, the Nicatulis grows primarily on rock edges, where unsuspecting prey will walk under it. Known to be photosensitive, the vine can sense the change in light, then reach out and snare its prey in its very strong and difficult to cut vines. The fibers at the ends of its leaves are actually barbed and hollow. These will then puncture skin, scale or the like and begin consuming the blood of the victim for nutrients. It will continue to gorge itself until the victim is dead, in which case, it will simply drop the corpse. Nicatulis vines are not particular in who or what they kill, having been known to tangle up even lesser demons that wander the Burning Lands, as readily as the hapless Human or Shar`Vaire they might encounter. Onique: The Onique tree is a very tall, stout-trunked tree with interesting zig-zag shaped leaves, found only on the continent of Vocoria and outlying islands. While the wood from the tree is good for both building and crafting bows of various sorts, the true gift of this tree is medicinal. When the pulp is boiled with vinegar and animal fat, is produces a cloudy, frothy substance can calm a fear-panicked mind and grant unusual clarity for spell-casters. The downside to this is, if too much of this potion is taken at once, the drinker is likely to suffer permanent brain damage. Orashoo: Perhaps the universally most enjoyed fruit across Imarel, the orashoo tree that bears said fruit can be found occasionally at the southernmost reaches of Tal`Rah, virtually anywhere on Irys and in the Mira’s Hope area of southern Shalzaar. The tree is broad-based and has very long branches that often hang low to the ground. The fruits it bears are a very bright greenish yellow and resemble a lime in shape and appearance, but having a much sweeter flavor, similar to perhaps a mango in that regard. The fruit is often sliced up and used in a variety of cooking and baking recipes and the juice is an extremely popular drink across Imarel. Pinyano: Pinyano is a dark green, leafy plant that grows primarily in eastern Tal`Rah but has been seen with much less frequency, in the mid-Shalzaar area. The root of the Pinyano is quite flavorful and is often dried and ground up to be used as a flavoring for meats and gravy, primarily by Human cooks. Having gained popularity with the Asyndi in the last several decades, it has become a rather large export for the Windsong Republic to its western neighbors. The Elves, Shadow Elves in particular will boil the root and make a soup from it that will contain several other sorts of vegetables. Pinyano broth is often served to those who are sick with a severe cold or a flu, as it offers some relief to the symptoms of those ailments. Poniq: The Poniq bloom is native to Shalzaar and like the Hirsalas tree, thought to have been also an import from Ishaela. The flower is a striking, vibrant blue that grows a deep lavender towards its center. Considered a flower of affection amongst the Elves, the Poniq is often given to loved ones on special occasions or to communicate an otherwise unvoiced admiration for another. Elvish women when they are married are known to weave the flowers into a wreath they will wear upon their heads; this wreath is given to the married woman’s new mother in law as a sign of inter-family unity. Punu Tree: Found exclusively on Irys, the Punu Tree has a tall, ribbed trunk, similar to a palm tree, with broad, spade-shaped leaves, that are both unusually fibrous and sturdy. These leaves are quite popular with the Zissah, who use them as a roofing material, after slathering them in the fatty oils of a local short-eared rabbit, called the Bamwa, to harden them sufficiently to be used as a roofing material, as well as increase its water resistance. During the warmer months, Punu trees also bear long, yellow fruit, similar to a pear in texture and taste, but more tart. The sap from the Punu Tree, can also be used as both a glue, and if properly heated, hardened with powdered Ohratite. Qazar: The Qazar is a rather pungent-smelling plant found primarily in western Tal`Rah. Thought to be a natural defense mechanism to keep predators from eating them, the strong odor this flowerless plant emanates comes from a secretion that forms on its thick, broad leaves. If properly cultivated, the secretion can be used as a natural insect repellent and a means of which to throw off one’s scent from tracking animals. Only small dabs of this secretion are needed; excess amounts will cause watering eyes and likely repel people from the wearer as well. The scent has been compared to ‘boiled Masoq hair’ by one herbalist. If one can get past the smell, the leaves of the plant are both edible and can provide proper sustenance for somebody trying to survive in the outdoors. Rasaaji: The Rasaaji is a type of cactus plant that grows in the Tashrani Desert and has been spotted in the Burning Lands on more than one occasion. The plant is known for not only being able to provide water in areas otherwise completely devoid of moisture, but the pulp of the Rasaaji is known to be able to purify water that might otherwise be riddled with contaminants. Tashrani travelers will often carry dried Rasaaji pulp to mix into water that might otherwise be tainted somehow, so they may utilize water supplies that might otherwise be unavailable to them. Ringed Blackheart: The Ringed Blackheart is a mushroom commonly found in Zoda, Miroa, Tirania and northern Shalzaar that often grows on the base of trees or can be found around fallen logs, or even rocks. The mushrooms themselves are small, black and have bright orange rings at the top of them, as to ward those unwary enough to actually eat one. Instantly poisonous, they will kill within minutes, anybody or anything short of a Voraath who are immune to the toxin they carry. Popular with Northlander assassins, it is most commonly cultivated into a poison that can be added to food or drink, but remain odorless and colorless. The poison kills by causing cardiac arrest but leaving no trace of the toxin itself. A highly trained herbalist or seer could possibly identify the use of such a toxin, but such exploration would have to be done within an hour of the victim’s death. Voraath enjoy these mushrooms as snacks between meals and call them Ravaght. Rizima Kisitu: Rizima Kisitu, or Miner’s Cap in the Common tongue, is a mushroom only found in the deep caves and passages of Imarel. They are a mottled brown and gray with darker spots upon them and grow to be as big as a grown man’s outstretched hand. Originally discovered by the Shadow Elves when they began constructing the many catacombs and passages under their great cities, it later became a nutritious meal for their people during the War of Eternals, while the Shar`Vaire destroyed the world they left behind, far above. Later, as Humans became more industrialized in the various places across the world, they too discovered the mushroom and began calling it Miner’s Cap, as miners would often pick them and enjoy them as a snack when they’d discover them. Many soups and dishes of Shadow Elvish origin utilize these mushrooms. Sayntura: There are few plants like the legendary Sayntura which is rumored to lessen and possibly reverse the effects of aging. The flower of the plant is a thin-petaled and starts off orange, but turns indigo blue, then violet as it fans out to the tips. Found only in the Burning Lands, it is thought the flowers were a result of the massive wave of chaotic magic that tore across the continent of Tal`Rah during the Cataclysm of D`Mir. Discovered several decades after the Cataclysm by Tashrani caravans, the gypsy people commonly take the nectar of this flower and mix it into a salve that they apply to their skin, which seems to indeed greatly lessen wrinkles formed by aging. However, the flowers themselves are incredibly toxic to even handle, so great care must be taken in extracting the nectar. Shar`Vaire are known to collect the pollen of these flowers as part of a candle they like to create called the Saynti that billows a noxious, but invisible and odorless fume when burned. Silverberry (Jirisayoi): The Silverberry bush is grown in the northernmost areas of the Tallis-Kah Territories and bears both white and silver-tipped blossoms and the silvery fruit from which its name is derived only in the Divashi season. Because of this, anything made from Silverberries is extremely expensive. Perfumes, coveted by women of high standing go for easily several hundred gold, while wine manufactured from this light, sweet-tasting berry can go for nearly a thousand gold if properly aged and produced by a well-known winery. Druids, priests and seers alike use the blossoms for a variety of things, including blessed scented oils and incense. Singing Lilith: The Singing Lilith plant was discovered by a seer of the same name, while roaming the woods near her grove in the Wild Dark. The plant grows long, white reed-like flowers that catch the wind and emit a gentle song as the air travels through the reed. As the wind gains or loses strength, the notes the flower emits change. This has a mildly hypnotic effect on the listener, making them prone to either fall asleep or simply end up in a muddled daze, whilst listening to the flower’s song. If one is exposed to this effect consistently they gain a measure of immunity to it, which has prompted more than one druid or seer to place a growth of these flowers around their groves as a means of passive protection. The reeds can also be harvested and made into wind instruments; while they do not retain their hypnotizing song, they are still quite beautiful to listen to, when played. Sun Bloom: With its spectacular fiery petals and bright yellow iris, it was believed this plant went extinct when the curse that shattered Miroa took hold many eons ago. However, as recently as 1359 AC, there have been accounts of herbalists and botanists finding the Sun Bloom in southern Miroa and parts of Zodasia. Despite its appearance, the Sun Bloom actually gets its name from the fact that the flower’s petals store sunlight and give off enough radiant light and heat to both warm one’s self and give a means to see a short distance. There is a rumored alchemical process that is rumored to be able to turn the Sun Bloom’s petals into a means to create fire without tinder or spark. Synri’s Kiss: This flower normally grows as a shrub, with silvery leaves that have a core of black to them and veins of black that come from the similarly dark heart of the bush. Though this plant was once cultivated for his beautiful and rich look, the poison that is wrought from the dark wood of the shrub and steeped from the leaves and flowers was more than enough reason to try and destroy it where it was found. A poisoner’s friend, when any part of the bush is boiled or steeped in water, the poison is formed as a dark watery substance, flavorless and odorless. This poison brings on hasty paralysis, the lungs filling up with a dark fluid and rupturing them, the victim technically is unable to move and then drowns in 1d4 rounds. The antidote for this poison must be made specifically for the victim and takes 1d4 rounds to make, requiring a sample of the fluid in the lungs and the victim’s hair. If the victim is immediately returned to an infirmary or similar facility before the rounds complete to death, healers can drain the victim’s lungs long enough to get the antidote made. This poison does not respond to healing of either medicinal or sorcerous kind. Recently, a rapid-deployment cure, involving a misting injection directly into the lungs was created, so that a need for a medical facility is no longer required. (contributed by K. Johnson) Talosa: Talosa is an underground vine that grows on stalagmites and stalactites. Having no need for sunlight, these thin, reddish brown vines gain their nutrients from the minerals in the stalagmites and stalactites themselves, as well as any water they require. Known to be edible once properly dried, the Talosa vine gets its name from the long, talon-like growths that anchor it to the rock. These root anchors contain a somewhat potent acid that is cultivated by Shadow Elves and used in small glass globes that they often throw in the face of hostile enemies or animals to great effect. This acid can cause blindness if not immediately washed from one’s eyes and can cause severe skin irritation. Thistleweed: Thistleweed is a fairly common weed that grows primarily in southern and mid-Tal`Rah during the warm months of the year. Medicinally, thistleweed is dried and made into a tea to help with pain, however it’s more popular use is as a narcotic that is often made by taking the dried leaves and putting them into a pipe, or wrapping them into a cheroot and smoking them. While considered illegal to smoke in this fashion in most nations due to the sense-deadening effect thistleweed has, most law officials tend to look the other way at thistleweed smoking, or at least not treat it with any real measure of threat. It tends to be popular in gambling halls and amongst the rich who consider it relaxing and good for ‘setting a mood’ amongst their peers that are looking for a bit of escapism. Thornsuckle: Thornsuckle can be found throughout the Shalzaar midlands, where it can be readily identified by its broad leaves that have small thorns on the end of them. The plant itself has a vivid green flower with long curling petals. When flattened and boiled that way, said petals can produce a mild truth-telling drug that lasts for roughly one hour. Wildly popular amongst the nobles of Moonfall who often use it on their spouses to see if they’re cheating on them. Ulvaris (Ijuraka): Ulvaris, which is the Asyndi name or Ijuraka, which is the Zissahian name is a relatively short, fruit-bearing tree that grows primarily in very warm climates, such as the very southernmost areas of Tal`Rah, around Mira’s Hope on Shalzaar and with abundance on Irys. The tree itself is quite attractive, with layered bark that gives it an almost accordion-like ripple to the trunk, while its branches have many small, oval-shaped leaves and a bright, orange-red berry that clusters at the end of these branches. The berries are harvested by the Zissah to make an enjoyably tart fruit drink, though the Shar`Vaire have been known to make a very robust wine from it, called Ulvar Nirua. While very popular amongst the Asyndi, it’s strong flavor is something of an acquired taste for most other races, with the Kaal`Kor Dwarves referring to it as ‘fruity angel piss.’ Vaclar: The Voraath are not known for their herbal lore, being primarily a meat-eating people, but they do occasionally have uses for plants and one or two they use frequently. One such plant is the Vaclar shrub, which grows mostly in southern Zoda. The shrub itself is unremarkable, with needle-like leaves and hardy branches that are both difficult for animals to chew and hard for humanoids to cut, but the roots of the Vaclar, when fermented then boiled, are part of the distilling process to make Khazuuk, or what is more commonly known as Voraathi Blood Venom. Vijarun: Vijarun is a flowering cactus that grows exclusively in the Tashrani Desert. The cactus itself is small and round, with a bright pink blossom that forms at the top, usually during the cooler months of the year, especially during Miro, which is considered the rainy season for that part of Tal`Rah. The base of the Vijarun can be cut open and eaten, with a sweet, water-filled center (it is advisable to not attempt to eat the thick skin however, as the small hair-like barbs are painful on the mouth) but the blossom itself is popular amongst Tashrani women, who wear them in their hair and make scented oils from them. A wreath of Vijarun blossoms on the first horse of a caravan is said to bring good luck. Widow’s Veil: Though this vine is not normally found in warmer environments it grows more quicky through the colder months and can be found anywhere during that time. Because of its abilities to ward against undead it would make sense why the vine would be planted around the Edge of Dreaming. Perhaps used to defend against the undead in certain areas or maybe it was just naturally found in this location. The plant grows vine like, the vines slender and almost whispy at times though at the root the plant’s width is about that of a slender wrist. The vine itself is a deep green that is almost black with rings of bright green about the base of the plant. At the end of each vine there is a fluff of delicate almost fur textured flowering that is bright green as though to ward off the unwary. In the tuft of green there are darts that can be ejected out of this plant rapidly. The poison that is contained in the darts is injected into the blood stream directly and cause coma 1d4 rounds after being hit followed by death another 2 rounds after that if not treated before that time. If the subject falls comatose, recovery takes 1d6 days. (contributed by K. Johnson) Wildbloom: Wildbloom is a yellow flower with a bright red stigma that grows in abundance throughout Tal`Rah and mid-Shalzaar. It has no real medicinal use, but it is commonly added to soap to give it a pleasant scent, or used in scented oils and perfumes. It is also used in floral arrangements and in various druidic rituals involving the manufacture of flowered wreaths or necklaces. The Wildbloom is symbolically the flower of fertility and it is not uncommon in Elvish tradition to give an expecting mother a bouquet of these flowers. Withering Crone: The plant known as Withering Croon gains its name from its bulbous root that looks much like an old crone in a cradled, or fetal position. The top of the plant isn’t much more than grass-like strands of brownish black that sprout out of the root in haphazard directions. Despite its ominous name, the Withering Crone is quite commonly used in soups and stews across Zoda where it is most often found, where it is either boiled in the broth, or is dried then either diced up or ground into a fine powder that can be sprinkled onto the soup or stew. Withering Crone can also be sprinkled directly onto meat or fish, in the latter-mentioned form. Xin Kinlei (Wyrm Bane): The Xin Kinlei is a rather rare flower actually created by the Shar`Vaire during the War of Betrayers. Found only in the Sovereignty of Anthalas, Xin Kinlei is a bright red flower with a strange, navy blue stigma that looks vaguely like an open eye. Dragons are incredibly allergic to the pollen of this flower and inhaling it from a dose gained from nothing more than a small patch of Xin Kinlei is enough to temporarily negate the ability for a dragon to use their breath weapon, for the labored breathing it causes. This effect will fade after about fifteen minutes of clear air, but while in contact with the pollen, a dragon of any kind will find it hard to breath and suffer watery eyes and irritation to the throat, making it likewise extremely difficult to roar. These flowers once graced many gardens in D`Mir, before its destruction but now are only found in Theocrat gardens in Anthalas and New D`Mir and very rarely in the wild in and around these cities. Prolonged or excessive exposure to Xin Kinlei pollen could feasibly kill a dragon through asphyxiation. It should be noted that these flowers can also effect Dragonkin with similar results. Ysilia: Ysilia is named after the Arch-Fiend, Ysil though has been also called Ysil’s Fangs or Rotbloom and with good reason. These sickly-looking olive green and black-petaled flowers are only known to grow on rotting corpses, which they break down for nutrients. The pollen from these plants is noxious to all but Voraath and will cause uncontrollable vomiting after only a few moments of unprotected breathing. The roots of the flower can be cultivated carefully, to create a slow-acting poison that delivers an agonizing death by rotting from the inside out. There is no known natural cure for Ysilia toxin; it must be cured through either divine or sorcerous means, otherwise death is assured in a week’s time with the victim being painfully crippled within a day and bed-ridden in three days. Zorah’s Veil: Zorah’s Veil is a rare flower that grows only along the lake known as Zorah’s Tears in the Tallis-Kah Territories. The flower has translucent white petals that flourish outwards then drape down, not unlike a veil, hence the name. The stigma of the flower is a pale blue which seems to glow gently at night time and only when Ishaela’s moonlight is upon them. These are sacred flowers to the Tallis-Kah and to all druids and rangers; picking them is only done for special druidic rituals or enchantments of blessed druidic items that invoke the Goddess. To otherwise tamper or harm these flowers is an invitation to a swift death by the Wild Elves, who already guard the area in question with particular zeal. Category:Treasures Category:Game Information